accidente, deudas y problemas
by BrassYumiru
Summary: seiya llama a sus amigos para la misión mas importante de sus vidas... Shiryu sufre un accidente... pesimo summary, entren y rianse un poco de las ironias que le suceden a los chicos de bronce.[new cap 2] trate de no cometer el mismo error
1. Chapter 1

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1. ACCIDENTE**

Nos encontramos con seiya acostado en el techo de su casa, esperando a sus amigos para enfrentar la más grande misión que ningún otro caballero había hecho…

Quitar los adornos de navidad de su casa.

Shun: seiya… ¿Por qué hasta ahora vas a quitar los adornos de navidad¡Estamos en mayo!

Seiya: bueno…es que me gusta dormir con las luces encendidas…pero como ya la luz me viene bien cara…

Shun¡¡¡Seiya!!!

Los 5 chicos estaban ayudando a quitar los adornos, Shun quitaba los adornos de la entrada…

Shun¿quieres que quite todo?

Seiya: si, todo

Shun: pero…

Seiya¿pero?

Shun: la puerta esta pintada… y no se me hace prudente arrancar la puerta.

Hyoga quitaba los de adentro de la casa…

Hyoga¿quieres que quite también el árbol?

Seiya: no… solo ponle una sabana encima… porque luego no puedo armarlo de nuevo y es un problema

Y Shiryu quitaba los focos del techo, mientras que Ikki le sostenía la escalera… en eso llega Seiya y como es su costumbre comenzó a molestar a Ikki.

Seiya: Ikki…

Ikki¿Qué?

Seiya: no, nada…

(10 segundos después)

Seiya: Ikki…

Ikki: (tono molesto) ¿Qué?

Seiya: no, nada…

Ikki¡argh!

(1 minuto después)

Seiya: Ikki…

Ikki: (soltando la escalera) ¡¡¡escucha Seiya!!! Deja de estar…

Shiryu¡¡waaaaaaaaa!! (se escucha caer la escalera y algo que se rompe)

Ikki y Seiya¡Shiryu!... (Acercándose) ¿Te duele?

Shiryu: nada más cuando respiro…

Después de eso Shiryu fue enviado al hospital, pero a la hora de pagar la cuenta para poder llevárselo…

Recepcionista: bueno, son $500.00

Todos¿¡$500.00!? (N/a: ¬¬ ni que fuera tanto…)

Todos comienzan a sacar dinero de sus bolsillos

Seiya: …

Shun: yo tengo $50.00 y un chocolate con fresas

Seiya: …

Hyoga: pues…yo tengo $68.70 y dos botones

Seiya: …

Ikki¿solo eso?... Yo tengo $100.00

Todos se voltean a ver a seiya

Hyoga¿Cuánto tienes tu seiya?

Seiya: (gotita de sudor) pues…e hecho varios trabajos…y e estado ahorrando… y tengo… (Extendiendo su mano) 25 centavos

Ikki¡dame!

Ikki sale del hospital y le da los centavos a un pordiosero

Pordiosero¡tacaño!

Ikki: no me veas asi, mi amigo esta mas pobre que tú

Seiya¡Ikki¡Devuélveme mi dinero!

Pordiosero¡ni hablar¡Son míos!

El pordiosero sale corriendo, dejando a Seiya llorando por perder su dinero

Seiya: nooooooo ¡era mi dinero de la semana!

Hyoga: olvídalo…será mejor buscar dinero para sacar a Shiryu del hospital, antes de que nos cobren más

Shun: (con un periódico) ¡miren! Aquí hay un anuncio en el que les pagaran a $1000.00 a cuatro personas que se presenten para unos comerciales.

Seiya: perfecto¡Vamos a hacer esos comerciales!

Al llegar al estudio los cuatro fueron contratados de inmediato, ya que nadie quería hacer esos comerciales y el anuncio ya llevaba publicado mas de dos meses.

Director¡¡genia!! Ustedes son perfectos para los comerciales

Seiya¿y si nos va a pagar?...

Director¡claro!... ¡maquillistaaaaa!

Maquillista: si, ya se… ¿Quién va primero?

Director: mmm… el rubio ese

Hyoga¡¡¿¿yo??!!

* * *

_Ojala y les haya gustado… si quieren que continué la historia deben de haber por lo menos 6 reviews, para saber que estoy escribiendo para alguien. Si no, pues hasta aquí lo dejaré._

_Por su atención gracias, y no olviden dejar sus reviews. _


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

**Capitulo 2.Los primeros comerciales**

- ¿Por qué tengo que ser yo el primero?- gritaba Hyoga

- porque tu eres el mas guapo-

- a si en eso tienen razón…- tomo de la mano a la maquillista- vamos, embelléceme.

- etto… si, claro- una gotita de sudor recorría su cuello…

Tras una larga lista de cosas que Hyoga le pidió a la maquinista por fin comenzaron con la grabación…

-. ¡Ten güerejo¡estas son tus líneas!- Hyoga tomo la hoja de papel que le daba el director y comenzó a leerla…

- ¿¡queeeeé¡¡no voy a hacerlo!!-

- ¿a que no?, entonces no te pagaremos…-

- argh, esta bien… pero… ¿no podrían darme una peluca?-

- no… ¡¡¡comenzamos!!-

- ¡no, espere!...-

------------comercial--------------

Se ve a Hyoga triste y melancólico… mientras se talla su trasero

- ¡no puedo!... ¡me duele!- acercamiento y mirada de gatito tipo sheik

Voz de fondo…

La hemorroides son un problema común, pueden afectar a cualquiera, incluso a los mas guapos…

Si quieres evitar esto…

Se ve a hyoga con lo pantalones abajo y sentado en un inodoro, diciendo:

- no puedo…-

Vaya rápido a la farmacia y compre "hagalorapidito" y vera que nunca sufrirá de nuevo con las molestas hemorroides.

¡Cómprelo ahora o terminara en el quirófano!

- hágalo –

------------fin del comercial-------------

-¡¡bravísimo¡¡se queda!!-

- esto es humillante- Hyoga caminaba a paso lento para regresar con sus compañeros….

- ¡¡jajajaja!!, "el galán" con problemas de hemorroides"-

- cállate- una venita en la sien del joven palpitaba bruscamente

- bueno, ahora le toca…- el director pensaba en quien seria su próxima victima….- mmm….-

- Director, ya esta todo listo para el siguiente comercial…- gritaba a lo lejos la maquillista

- ¡si!... mmm… ¡¡tu serás el siguiente!!- tomo del brazo a Ikki…

- ¿¡que yo!?-

-si, tu-

- ¡¡momento!!- Ikki recupero su brazo- ¡¡no quiero participar en ningún comercial de hemorroides!!-

- ¿Quién hablo de hemorroides?- el director bajo sus gafas y prosiguió- tu actuaras a lado de ella…

A lo lejos se veía una joven muchacha que no superaba los 17 años de cabello negro, ojos verdes, con una falda relativamente corta, una blusa muy escotada… que dejaba ver demasiado…

- ¡¡claro como no!!, ahora mismo salgo…- Ikki fue corriendo hacia donde estaba la maquillista… -póngame lo mas guapo para la muñeca de alla-

- ja, ja… de nada te servirá pero bueno, como quieras-

- ¡¡vamos muchacha que lo quiero pero de ya!!- el director gritaba eufórico a su maquillista

- ¡¡ahí esta!!-

- muy bien chamaco… ¡¡aquí tienes tus diálogos!!- Ikki tomo la hoja que le estaba entregando y comenzó a leerla…

- ¿¡bromean¡ni loco diría esto!-

- o lo dices o no te pagamos- Ikki recordó que en verdad necesitaban el dinero… asi que no le quedo otra opción mas que aceptar- muy bien… ¡¡¡comenzamos!!-

------comercial--------

Se ven un montón de velas… que se van apagando poco a poco…

-¿tan rápido?- salen Ikki y la joven de debajo de las sabanas

Ikki asiente tímidamente- perdón-

Hoy en día los problemas de disfunción Eréctil son mas y mas comunes

Por eso si no compras "Roca" tendrás los problemas de por vida…

No termines como el (muestran a Ikki solito)

Mejor conviértete en él (aparece un tipo rodeado de mujeres)

¡Cómprelo ya¡¡A las primeras 50 personas se le enviara un muestra completamente gratis!!

---------fin del comercial----------

- mi orgullo a quedado regado en el suelo-

- jajajaja, al menos yo no tenia problemas con mi amiguito-.

- cállate niño de mami-

- ¡¡hey¡tendrán después tiempo para matarse!!- el director separaba a los dos jóvenes- ¡ahora el siguiente comercial!-

- ah no, ya tuvimos suficiente con esos comerciales- alegaba Seiya

- ¿quieren que les paguemos si o no?- los cuatro jóvenes se miraron entre si, y luego asintieron- entonces, el siguiente será…mmmm…. ¡¡tu serás el siguiente!!-

- ¿yo?- Seiya trataba de librarse

- ¡claro¡tienes la cara de tarado que necesitábamos!-

- ¡hey!-

- ¡¡maquillliiiiistaaaaaaa!!-

* * *

_Muy bien hasta aquí dejo el fanfiction… espero que les haya gustado, si no… pues…perdonen tratare de mejorar poco a poco… a si soy yo, trato de superarme._

_Gracias a todos por sus reviews, ahora ire con mi amigo a cobrar la apuesta (es broma) ¡¡nos vemos y cuidense!! _


End file.
